Silent Tears for a Fallen Angel
by ReiAyane
Summary: He loved her enough to give up everything. HR New Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**A short one shot that I just felt like writing.**

**Silent Tears for a Fallen Angel**

Silent tears streamed down a face that belonged to a porcelain angel. The angel's eyes were a bright, expressive blue that seemed to enhance the angel's venerability. The eyes were pleading as the angel looked up from her kneeling position on the floor. Such expressive eyes…Vaguely he wondered what had happened to give the angel such a face. Such a helpless face, as if the angel's world had just come tumbling down around her. Her eyes, he had seen them before, only they had been more purple then blue. Like a violet. Her eyes had been violet. He wondered why he had never understood. Never understood how important she had been to him? How could he miss the fact that she was falling? His fallen angel. Only she wasn't falling anymore, instead she had crashed to earth without anyone there to catch her. Without him to catch her. She was gone and it was his entire fault; too caught up in his own life to care.

"Heero, it's time to go."

He closed his crystal blue eyes as the heavenly toned voice reached his ears. Usagi. His shoulders squared as she came closer. How did she expect him to leave his best friend like this? He didn't care if she was the only person in the world that understood him beside his angel. He didn't care if she was the one that had always been by his side, saying all the things that he wanted to hear. That's what made her so different from his angel, his honest angel.

His breathing slowed as he remembered a memory of him and his angel. They had been on the beach relaxing. He had been wearing some ridiculous hat that Usagi had begged him to wear. Against his best judgement he had put it on. Mina and Makato had giggled like the schoolgirls that they were when they saw him. Amy and Quatre had said politely that he looked nice while Duo had started rolling around on the ground laughing. Wufei and Trowa had just turned their heads, both suddenly finding a trail of ants very interesting. Rei on the other hand had rolled her eyes, said that he looked like an idiot, and that he was an idiot for letting Usagi convince him to put the stupid hat on. And that was before they became friends.

"Heero… The hospital is closing now, we really have to go." Usagi insisted.

"I'm staying."

The words were out of his mouth before she could finish getting her sentence out of her mouth. He turned to look at her, putting her under his intense stare. Silently challenging her to tell him no. To tell him that he couldn't stay with Rei because he was engaged to her. He watched as Usagi nervously chewed her bottom lip. Her soft cream colored hands fiddled around as her graceful legs shifted under her pale pink dress. How could she stand wearing such a bright color when her friend was practically on her deathbed?

He turned his head from her to stare at the figure in the hospital bed. His angel, his friend, that had always been able to handle everything on her own. He had never had to save her from anything, which is why it hurt to know that when she did need saving he wasn't there.

"Heero?"

It was her final attempt, he knew. If he rejected her this time she would probably turn her back on him forever.

"Go home Usagi. I'll call you if she gets any better."

He knew then that he had broken her heart. The whole situation should have been reversed. It should have been her saying that she would stay and that he should go home. What was wrong with him? How could he, the perfect solider, not realize that Rei had affected his life so much? To the point that he was willing to give everything up for the possibility that she will pull out of this. Give up everything just so that she could look at him with her violet eyes that silently told him that he was better, that he could do better. How could she even think to leave him? Didn't she know that he trained to become perfect just so that he could come home mission after mission to her?

"No, Heero. Don't say you'll call, because you won't."

He could her the pain in her voice as she walked away. Her soft retreating steps resonating throughout the hall as she left him.

He walked over to the room door and closed it, shutting the her out, shutting their past together out. All that mattered now was Rei, his fallen angel.

He sat down in the chair that he had pulled next to her bed. He was tired, mentally and physically tired. He laid his head down on the bed, his had grabbing her's, as he snuggled the top of his head into her side. Silent tears now streamed down his face instead of the kneeling angel on the bedside table. They cried together for their fallen angel.

End 

Tell me what you think. Oh, I'll have the next chapter of the Bankotsu and Rei pairing story out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine!**

**I decided that I couldn't leave it hanging so I made this chapter to give it more of a happy ending.**

**Waking up and realizing that I'm loved.**

Waking up from a nightmare is nothing compared to waking up from a coma. Thoughts that were as least a week old were still swimming in her head. Her last breath finally exhaled on its own without the help of the softly beeping machine beside her. Her arms and legs felt like she hadn't used them in years and her eyes had a hard time opening. Her mouth felt dry and the whole left side of her body felt hot. For a moment she just laid there in her hospital bed allowing the sun to gently bake her pale skin. How long had she been cut off from the world?

Gentle snoring and a slight tickling sensation brought her purple gaze to a mop of messy brown hair that had snuggled its way into her side. Further exploration of the body that owned that messy brown hair brought a small smile to her face. Slowly she moved her hand from the sleeping man's grip and began to stroke his head. A minute passed and the soft snoring stopped as the man slowly lifted his head to look her in the face.

His blue eyes looked at her as a starving dog would look at a bowl of food. She could she the hurt and pain that she had caused him, even if it hadn't been her intention. Nervousness swelled up within her as his icy blue eyes shifted to anger. _Why did she do what she did,_ she knew that was what everyone was wondering. Why had she, Rei Hino, run in front of a moving bus?

Flashes of her memory of the day ran threw her head rapidly, like a movie that was missing certain pieces that it needed in order to run smoothly. She could remember seeing Usagi walking in front of the bus. She remembered all logical reasoning flying out of her head as she moved to push Usagi out of the way. After all it was her duty to kept Usagi safe, wasn't it?

"Why are you willing to put everything on the line for Usagi? You, Mina, Makato, Ami, and the others look after her like seven little watchdogs. Why does she come first?"

Mild anger began to make its appearance on her face.

"What's your problem? She's my friend! Do you really think that I would just leave her to get hit?"

Fuming purple eyes met their match against icy blue eyes. Silently she wondered why he was making such a big deal about it. She was only protecting Usagi. A sigh brought her out of her thoughts, her eyes once again trained on Heero who had moved to the window.

"I know Darien dumped you. That's why you were so willing to give your life to "save" Usagi."

Rei growled.

"What are you talking about? Why would I run it front of a car to kill myself? This isn't the first time that I've been dump by Darien, though it will be the last. I really did run in front of the car to save Usagi."

She watched as Heero slowly turned around to face her. She noticed that his eyes no longer looked angry, instead they had reverted back to relief. She continued to watch him as he walked over and to her surprise, hugged her.

"I'm glad Rei. Too many people care about you for you to throw your life away. Next time you play the hero please be more careful."

"Look who's talking Mr. the Perfect Solider."

"Hn."

Rei smiled as Heero grunted is infamous grunt as he let go of her and sat back down in the chair next to her bed. Slowly her smile faded as she noticed that her best friend was missing.

"Where's Usagi?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't leave the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because, Rei, I'm in love with you."


End file.
